In the past, pressure relief valves have been provided for relieving air pressure in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. One known pressure relief valve is opened when a differential in air pressure is established between the passenger compartment of the vehicle and atmosphere. For example, when a vehicle door is slammed closed, the air pressure within the passenger compartment is likely to increase suddenly. In response to an increase in air pressure with closing of a passenger door, the known pressure relief valve is opened to relieve the pressure within the passenger compartment. Known pressure relief valves which have been utilized to relieve pressure in the passenger compartment of a vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,182,093 and 7,302,962.